Masashi Clan
Clan Name (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) Background The Masashi Clan are a group of Shinobi that were skilled mercanaries and they are distant relatives of the Hōzuki Clan. The clan was founded by Kazuo Masashi, who was a native of the Land of Water and would later become the first Mizukage's bodyguard. Members of the clan were used as a secret weapon during the wars. Their enemies in other villages refer to them as the Devil Clan ''(''悪魔の一族, ''Akuma no Ichizoku), ''because of their bluish-white hair and orange-brown eyes but mostly due to their Kekkei Genkai and Forbidden Jutsu along with two red stripes on their cheeks. Anyone born to the Masashi family would inherit the Kuruoshikigan kekkei genkai, otherwise known as the Mad Demon Eye. The Mad Demon Eye allows the user to bring anyone's nightmare to life. Kazuo used this technique during the Warring States Period to defeat his enemies. When the Second Mizukage was chosen, he assigned Kazuo as his bodyguard and would send members of the clan to intercept intruders or stop assassins. After twenty years, Kazuo died protecting the Mizukage and when his first born son took his place, the villagers began to fear the Masashi clan's bloodline trait. The Second Tsuchikage sent a spy to infiltrate the the village and when he laearned of the clans kekkei genkai, he spread a rumor saying that the clan was planning on destroying the village and taking over the land. The Mizukage caught wind of these rumors and ordered the clan to be eliminated. The Head of the family caught whispers of the order and approached the Mizukage, stating that wasn't the truth. Not sure who to believe, the second Mizukage banished the Masashi clan from the village and if any of them were seen, they will be killed on sight. After their banishment from the Hidden Mist, the clan scattered, changed their names and became citizens of Konohagakure and Sunagakure. Appearance Everyone who is born to the Masashi clan inherit the bluish-white hair, the color of the ocean along with orange-brownish eyes. The clan members are also born with two red marks on their cheeks and some of them have shark-like teeth, like Kisame and Suigetsu. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Members born to the Masashi Clan inherit the Kuruoshikigan, Mad Demon Eye, when they reach a certain age. When the Mad Demon Eye is active, the four red marks on the users face spread, the two on the bottom spreading and connecting over the bridge of their nose while the ones on top spread over their eyes and connect in the center of their forehead while the outer ring of the pupil expands and changes into a cat-like pupil with the main in the center. This dojutsu is awakened when the user suffers emotional trauma or if they witness their worst fear. If the weilder of this Kekkei Genkai were to use it over it's limit, it would cause permant madness, making it hard for the user to decipher reality from their hallucinations. Trivia *What does the Clan name mean? etc...